Safe and Sound
by SherlockHouse
Summary: Song fic one shot to Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound. -SPOILERS FOR 3x10-DE porch scene and epic kiss coming up in The New Deal. After the stress of the day, Damon and Elena lean on each other. Mostly Damon's thoughts, but some Elena's. REVIEW.


**_a/u: so there's a lot of talk about this "epic" kiss happening ...in the next episode I think? I don't know. And also, I saw a picture from 3x10 of DE on Elena's porch. Also, numerous JP interviews basically confirm-I'm saying BASICALLY here-Damon and Elena are either gonna kiss, admit their feelings, or well...that's all. Finally, right? ;) I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO SAFE AND SOUND BY TAYLOR SWIFT WHILE READING THIS! _**  
><em><br>I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

So much-too much really-had gone on today. Klaus had come back, threatening the life's of everyone, everyone Elena cared about. Everyone Damon cared about. Stefan had come back too, he had broken Elena's heart, he told her that he never loved her, never could...never would. She was just a replacement for Katherine.  
>Damon knew it wasn't true, knew that it was the only thing that would make Elena truly let go...pretending their entire relationship was a fake, that Elena was a replacement for someone...for <em>Katherine<em>. Now that, that would leave her hopeless, _and_ heartbroken. And it did. _At least he was smart enough to think of that_, Damon thought groggily as he walked Elena to her front door.  
>"Elena, I'm sorry." No matter how much Damon was hurting inside, how mad, or happy-whatever the hell he was feeling right now-he was, he had to make sure she'd be able to get up tomorrow and continue on living her life. "I didn't know Stefan would come back here, there was no reason. It was unsafe-"<br>"Stop, Damon," she spat out. "It's not your fault," she whispered, less angry. "None of this is your fault. It's Klaus. All of it was Klaus. And Stefan..." Her voice faltered. His eyes narrowed, and his face scrunched up in anger and pain. How did she make him feel like this? It wasn't like he hadn't excepted this by now...the way she made him feel, the way it would always be Stefan, the way she ignored how he made her feel...the way she'd never love him. But how did she?  
>"Elena," he whispered when he saw the tears pool up in her big doe eyes. She looked down, tucking her hair behind her ear self-consciously.<br>"No, I'm," she whispered to herself. "I'm fine," she said a little louder, pushing back the tears threatening to spill over. But she wasn't, neither of them were. So he did the only thing he could think of. He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. He buried his face in her neck, and her hands formed into a tight ball against his chest. She pushed her face into the crook of his next, reeling at the warmth and his scent. It was so comforting,_ he_ was so comforting.  
><em>Just close your eyes<br>__The sun is going down  
><em>_You'll be alright  
><em>_No one can hurt you now  
>Come morning light<br>You and I'll be safe and sound_  
>"Damon," she whispered brokenly. She felt the tears sliding from his eyes and landing on her neck. She shivered, not because she was cold, but because she was letting every emotion she had felt in the last year take over her here and now, in Damon's embrace, and it felt amazing. She let down her walls like she never had before.<br>Damon couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be the strong one, the tough, evil vampire with no soul. But here he was, with this _human_ girl, who could make him feel every emotion all at once, crying. And on the front porch of the house that was sure to contain his best friend, and Elena's younger brother, two people he had showed off the facade to.  
>This was going to be a moment for them. Something Damon would tuck away in his memory for a sad time, and think about when he missed her. The good and the bad. That's what they were. Two people who were so bad for each other on the outside, but on the inside desperately needed each other. It was like in a bad romantic comedy when the jock falls for the loser with braces, and everybody thinks that the jock should be with a cheerleader rather than a girl with four eyes, but it wasn't about what they looked like or who they were in the world. It was about how much they loved each other.<br>_Elena is far away from braces and four eyes_, Damon thought sourly. Her eyes were shutting as she leaned against him. She was so tired of fighting.  
><em>Don't you dare look out your window darling<br>Everything's on fire  
>The war outside our door keeps raging on<br>Hold onto this lullaby  
>Even when the music's gone<em>  
>Truthfully, so was Damon. His little brother, the boy he watched grow up, the boy he grew up with, told secrets with, died with, lived a second life with...was gone. And that killed him. Every day. And the worse part? He had no way to get him back. Stefan is gone and he's never coming back.<br>Elena pulled away from Damon, her eyes rimmed with tears and redness. He...he was utterly at a loss as to what to do.  
>His eyebrows knit together, and he tried to speak, but no words could form. <em>Elena I love you, please let me help you.<br>I should go.  
>Goodnight Elena, I love you.<br>It was for the best._  
>Really, what could he say? He didn't want to leave her, and he didn't want to sit in her bedroom without her knowing...he wanted her to grant his access into her <em>bed<em>. Not the edge of the window seat. Not that she had granted him access _there_ either. She stared into his eyes with wonder, and then turned her attention to his lips like she always did. He jutted them out the slightest bit so she could inspect them.  
>He wanted so bad to kiss her, to hold her and whisper she was <em>his,<em> and his alone. He never wanted to be separated from her. Never again would he be. Unless Stefan came back...if Stefan returned and she waltzed into his bunny loving arms...he'd be gone. Possibly off the face of the planet.  
>He barely noticed when her hands made a weak hold on each side of his face. She was shuddering, as if she was freezing, but she was fine. It was warm, she was wearing a jacket. Damon was biting his lower lip as she got closer to him. Until he really drowned in her scent did he realize what she was doing. She was making the first move. Taking the first step. The step he'd been waiting forever for someone to take, and the fact that it was Elena made the fact one hundred times better.<br>Her shaking lips pressed against his, and his hands immediately caught either side of her soft face. Was this real life? Was he really tasting, smelling, and feeling Elena in every cell in his body?  
><em> Just close your eyes<br>__The sun is going down  
><em>_You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>  
>Their eyes slid closed, and they relished in being so close. In no longer needing to fight the unreasonable urge to reach out and touch the other. <em>Stefan was lying, Elena! You know that! He loved you, he still does!<em> the annoying fragment inside her mind-or her heart-that was holding Elena back that tiny bit kept screaming.  
>Stefan's gone and he's not coming back! I'm not even sure if I want him back anymore...the more reasonable side-that's what Elena thought anyways-argued as she melted into Damon. Their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces, two people destined to be together. She was destined to meet Stefan too, because if she hadn't, she wouldn't be here. He pulled back, not wanting to push her too far. She was literally shaking under his gentle hands, and she was hyperventilating. They stared at each other longingly, until the door swung open.<br>Jeremy stood, on the other side, wide eyed, a bag slung over his shoulder. "Uh, I was just-uh," he faltered. "Hey, Elena, Damon," he mumbled, looking back and forth between the two of them. "See you guys later." He rushed past them out of the house.  
>"Bye Jer," Elena whispered, too low for him to even hear. Damon and her made eye contact again. "Do you want to come in?" Elena asked. He smiled crookedly, but it quickly dropped. He got really close to Elena, who was already halfway inside.<br>"Elena, I need to know, you can't be taking a step in and not be fully sure about this. I won't be able to handle it. My heart won't be able to handle it." Elena took a deep breath and stepped even closer to him.  
>"It's not Stefan anymore Damon, it's you."<br>"Say it, please. Tell me how you're feeling."  
>"Damon, I love you." He just gazed at her.<br>_ Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>

_**a/u: so there's Safe and Sound! did you like it? I dunno bout it. But I love DE so it was pretty amazing for me! PLEASE REVIEW AND REQUESTS ARE WELCOME! THE END? :)** _


End file.
